


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me."  The words are panted, intense and urgent.  "Open your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

His body rises and falls, riding the primal high, breath coming sharp and fast. The skin beneath his fingertips is hot and slick, the voice in his ear deep and roughened by pleasure. Everything has faded to a haze of heat and sensation, as his eyes roll behind closed lids.

"Look at me." The words are panted, intense and urgent. "Open your eyes." The command is accompanied by a swift twist of the hips, sending a flash of ecstasy through Cloud's body.

He cries out, eyes fluttering open, muscles tensing as the man above him stops moving. Leon's hair hangs lank and sweaty in his face, stuck to his forehead and neck, the darkness turning his eyes to a maelstrom. His fingers cup Cloud's chin, pulling him closer to press soft kisses to his mouth. The other hand moves between their bodies, grasping his cock, making him writhe against the sheets.

Outside the open window the night is cool and wet, the rain that had begun that morning still going strong. A light breeze stirs their hair, the cold air a delicious contrast against their fevered skin.

Leon begins to move again, thrusting forward, propping Cloud's hips up. The blond moans, throwing his head back. Leon is all the way inside him, the angle sharp and exquisite, but it's not enough. Nowhere near enough.

"Why are you going so slow?" he gasps out. He reaches down to stroke and tug at himself, gasping at how sensitive he's become, how hard.

Leon has to swallow several times before he can answer. "Because I don't want it to end," he murmurs at last.

He is so beautiful, Cloud thinks, spread above him, face etched with emotion so intense it cannot even be put into words.

"Harder," Cloud gasps, as that explosive spot deep within him is touched. He angles his hips, desperate for rougher contact. "Fuck, Leon, please!"

Leon's chuckle is rough and teasing. "Alright."

His thrusts speed up, the sound of slick skin against slick skin filling the room. Cloud mutters his thanks, threading his fingers through Leon's damp hair and desperately jerking himself with his free hand. The rising tide tightens his abdomen, tenses his muscles.

He comes with a hoarse cry, ecstasy flooding his veins, body trembling. He falls back against the bed, exhausted, as Leon drives in frantically again and again, until he too goes rigid, eyes burning into Cloud's as his body is swept with release. He groans, collapsing back to the bed.

"That was good," he mutters.

"Try fucking amazing," Cloud corrects.

They lie there a for a few minutes, panting, wonderfully numb, Leon idelly pressing kisses against Cloud's throat, before sleep washes over them, pulling them into its welcoming embrace.


End file.
